Psycho-Pass Wiki
**SUMMARY OF THE GEKIJO-BAN HERE** 'A world where humans' state of mind and the tendency of their personalities can be quantified.' 'While all sorts of inclinations are recorded and policed,' 'these measured numbers used to judge people's souls are commonly called...' 'PSYCHO-PASS'. Dual.jpg|Characters|link=http://psychopass.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Characters|linktext=Meet the characters of Psycho-Pass! Maxresdefault.jpg|Medias|link=Category:Related_media|linktext=Check out Psycho-Pass in other formats! Eni.jpg|Music|link=http://psychopass.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Music|linktext=Listen to the featured music of Psycho-Pass! The series takes place in a dystopian 22nd-century Japan where it is possible to instantaneously measure and quantify a person's propensity towards criminality using stationary and hand-held technology. The information is recorded and analyzed by the Sibyl System, a hive mind that controls law enforcement in Japan. Sibyl's oracular "judgment" determines a person's numerical Crime CoEfficient, as well as their color-hued Psycho-Pass. The story centers around the young and idealistic Akane Tsunemori, a newly minted Inspector assigned to Division 1 of the MWPSB's Criminal Investigation Department. Season 1 follows her first year on the job where it quickly becomes apparent that Inspector Tsunemori is unlike most other detectives. Season 2 continues to mark Tsunemori's development as a law enforcement officer and growing influence on those around her: colleague, criminal or citizen. 'SPOILER ALERT!' We honor all fans by including the banner you see below when an important plot point might be disclosed in the ensuing article. Proceed past Komissa-chan at your own risk. Shusei Kagari Kagari is the jokester of the group and teases people on a regular basis. He enjoys portable video games and spends most of his free time playing them. He is easy-going and takes things in stride. On the job, however, he is more serious but, even then, he still maintains an air of carefree recklessness. Kagari dislikes the Sibyl System and the people who originally locked him away, claiming that he was glad when he heard that the people who had treated him like scum were killing one another. He hates people who take their freedom for granted, an attitude generated by his exclusion from society since he was five years old. Still, even as an adult, Kagari enjoys playing video games and eating sweets. It may be speculated that this is because he was denied them in childhood. 0101 Crime CoEfficient On her first day as an Inspector for the MWPSB, Akane Tsunemori is assigned to handle a hostage situation under Nobuchika Ginoza. A Psycho-Pass scanner determines that citizen Nobuo Okura is likely to commit a crime. Designated for life as a latent criminal, he decides to fulfill prophecy by kidnapping a woman and abusing her. During the mission, Tsunemori learns from Enforcer Tomomi Masaoka the nature of 21st century police work in Japan, use of the Dominator, and the relationship between Enforcers and Inspectors. This Wiki is self-rated as MATURE Psycho-Pass Official Website 第02集插图.jpg|Happy New Year! Featured Poll If you worked for the MWPSB, which job would you prefer? Inspector Enforcer Analyst External Links *DIVE to PSYCHO-PASS *PSYCHO-FES *Official Smartphone App *Psycho-Pass Daisousasen Check out all the articles on this wikia to date. Can't find what you're looking for? Add it! PSYCHO-PASS: Gekijo-ban __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Main Page